clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alex001/Bureau, Freedom and Uncompleted Stories
First thing I want you to comment on: are my blog posts irritating? Please leave a yes/no answer for this. Would really help! Now, its time to move on to the three main topics. First of all, I feel that the wiki has changed a lot. I like change, honestly. But its kinda too much, getting away from the Club Penguin universe and into a new world. I really am against the Bureau as when I think it controls my character, it does two things. 1. Strange thoughts. Again. 2. CP is a free land, and now its controlled by this and that and this and that! Its not fair anymore. I mean, I like the wiki for the way it is, but having the Bureau to control every item and event, it really sounds both frightening and far-fetched. Yes, there could be a Bureau. But could the Bureau simply put things in check rather than control everything? Could the Bureau simply help the Good Guys to win by letting misfortune fall on the others? No. I feel like, its not my character, its the Bureau. I look at my character, which is actually the Bureau. Its not that I'm nagging or anything like that. Its just that, I think the Bureau needs to be less scary. Yes, the Bureau could plan events and whatnot. But not the character's actions! Can't the Bureau simply let the character do what he wants, and make exciting things happen to him for plots of stories and whatnot? Too much whatnot. Speaking of the Bureau, I am also against the idea of 'deletion'. It literally sounds even scarier than death. Death is straightforward. But deletion? DELETION? Simply by looking at the article along with CyberVoid, I get freaked out. I just want to follow the That's Death policy and end of story. Now, I would like to mention a few uncompleted stories that have been ignored for a pretty long time. Please improve on: *Project Triple Scanner. I'm sure I addressed the situation to Explorer and TS on the Shout Box the other day. If either of you are reading on this, please help discuss new ideas. Please include Tails and other 'lonely' characters in the story, so they won't be 'useless'. It could be something like the Fanon Halloween Special! thing. *Phreaky Phriday. Even if the Bureau is rewritten, it will still control events. And articles. So, I hope this story could continue. Really interesting. Someone needs to expend it. Fast. For those other stories that are uncompleted, I do want to continue them. It would be better for the wiki. I only have writer's block at the start of a story. This is proven. So do allow me. I think my points are messy a bit, but do try and understand what I want to say. Thank you all. Yours Sincerely, --Alex001 [[User talk:Alex001|'('''eliminate my loneliness]] ⊘ respond to my annoucements ⊘ view my character ⊘ [[Talk:Alex12345a|talk to my character')''']] 12:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Big Balls. Big Balls. Category:Blog posts